


An Autumn Walk to Dawn

by VesperKnight



Series: The Dragonian Empire [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse (just by Yami), Chi has the daddy kink, Chi slurs his words, Chi takes forever to learn to love himself but so does Tech, Chronicaliar is technically their god, Daddy Kink, Demon, Explosions, I call Napaeus Tech more often than Napaesus, M/M, Napaesus does bleet and make other goat noises, Original Character(s), Past Torture, Rape (Yami...), Reaper - Freeform, Satyr, Sexual Abuse (again by Yami), Werewolf, Yami is an awful fuck, chimera, learning to love yourself, leg brace, metal limbs, so get used to seeing 'For Chronicaliar's sake', vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperKnight/pseuds/VesperKnight
Summary: Chi is a Chimera with a troubled past who hears about a local shop that sells parts is looking to expand into having a part of it for making parts so he enters the contest and impresses the owner of the store Napaesus, better known as Tech, and from there his life takes a drastic turn and he has to face many challenges and go through a lot more pain to finally get the happiness he has so longed for.
Relationships: Achisar/Anakletos, Altor/Serendipity (mentioned), Anakletos/Achisar, Astraeus/Goliath (mentioned), Chang/Wolf, Chi/Napaesus, Chi/Wolf, Chi/Yami, Napaesus/Chi, Wolf/Chang, Wolf/Chi, Yami/Chi, Zackary/Keith (mentioned)
Series: The Dragonian Empire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977220
Kudos: 1





	1. The Competition

Chi let out a sigh as he sat at his usual bar, he'd go here whenever he'd start thinking about his past and a few drinks later he'd forget, he figured today would be no different than any other before as he downed another shot of whiskey. That's when a conversation catches his interest, "Say I hear Tech built onto his shop and is looking to hire a part builder" "Well he ain't goin' to find one here that's for damn sure 'less a Chimera feels like dealin' with us city folk". Chi grinned getting up paying his bill as he walked over to the men he heard earlier "Excuse me but I think I fit the bill" Chi says surprising the men, "You had to go and jinx it din't ya?" one spat to the other who was writing something down before handing it to Chi. "If you're really a Chimera and willing to try out this is where his shop is, the names Rook be looking forward to wearing one of your metal legs" he says grinning and Chi took the paper uttering a thanks before leaving.

* * *

Napaesus walked down the line watching all the people work when a Chimera runs up and joins in apologizing for being late as he sets to work and Napaesus moves over towards him and begins watching him. Something about the parts the Chimera made stood out to Napaesus, they looked nothing like any other Chimera parts he's seen, he chuckles catching the Chimera's attention, he's made a decision on who he wants to hire.

* * *

Chi's heart raced as he looked up at the legendary Tech as Tech cleared his throat "I have decided who I'm going to hire" he says, Chi swallows thickly and Napaesus offers a reassuring smile before he holds his hand out to Chi. "Napaesus Technical Dolan also known as Tech" he says, Chi chuckles "Chi, Chi Lang Fang and you know it's quite rude to offer your right hand to a left handed person" he says. Napaesus face heated up in embarrassment "I-I didn't know" he says offering his other hand and Chi chuckles shaking it "It's a pleasure to even meet you so it's ok I think me and you will get along just fine" he says smirking.

* * *

Napaesus felt like his heart might beat out of his chest and he scolded himself for being attracted to Chi, didn't he love Xeschin? His head felt dizzy and he decided he'd give it a few days and see if the feeling wore off. For Chronicaliar's sake he's a married man  _ 'But that doesn't mean you love him still' _ Napaesus groaned at that. His conscience is right, he doesn't love Xeschin anymore but he decides to hide his feelings for Chi, it was for the best, or so he hoped.


	2. Taking His Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chi moves in with Tech since he doesn't have a place to stay and decides to meet up with the person Napaesus wants him to meet

Tech showed Chi around the shop and showed him to his work space "So do you have a place close by?" he asks and Chi face drops, Chi looks to the floor "No... I used up the last of the money I had getting to the competition and I don't have a place of my own" he admits. That shocks Napaesus, he couldn't just leave Chi on the streets, "How old are you?" Napaesus asks and Chi huffs a sigh, "Eighteen, I turned eighteen recently and was thrown out of the foster home I was in and given very little funds" he answers. Napaesus frowns "Well I have a spare bedroom you can have till you get a place of your own" he offers and Chi's eyes light up and he smiles "Sure! Thank you! I'll make sure you don't regret it!" he says clearly excitedly and Napaesus chuckles.

* * *

Napaesus gets Chi settled in and it's not long after that Chi is fast asleep so Napaesus let's him be as he sits on the couch, he turns on the TV and a news announcement flickers onto the screen. "So the lost child Zackary Dark Rose has been found after almost a year of being missing" they flashed a picture of Zackary onto the screen although Napaesus already knew what he looked like, he was glad they found him. "But now his parents are faced with a new worry, Zackary is now in a shock induced coma and could not wake up" he turned the TV off and looked back towards Chi's room glad that he'd taken his offer. He didn't want him to be another victim to the psychopath's roaming the streets like he had been once, he vowed he wouldn't let that happen even if Chi did move out. He would, or he'd die trying.

* * *

Chi woke up to the smell of breakfast being cooked, something he hadn't smelt since... he made his way into the kitchen not allowing that thought to finish. Napaesus chuckles noticing Chi as he turns off the oven and prepares the plates before turning around and facing Chi, "Late riser?" he asks teasingly and Chi flushes slightly taking a seat at the table with Napaesus as they start eating. "Not particularly, I'm up before the sun is most days, I just had a rough night yesterday that's all" he says not wanting to tell Napaesus about the rape attempt on him, he didn't need to know that. Napaesus hummed at that "Ah, good, then you will be joining me when I open the store, how late you stay is your problem once you have your own place. For now you will leave with me, is that ok?" he asks hesitantly. Chi just shrugs "Sure, whatever you say boss as long as you promise you'll stop having nightmares, mine are quiet enough thank you" he says surprising Napeasus. He stiffens like a deer caught in the headlights surprised at that and Chi notices instantly feeling bad for mentioning it. "Nevermind" he mutters breaking Napaesus from his stupor, he sighs "I guess I should just face Xeschin and tell him... but I want you to meet up with a friend of mine, I think you two will get along" he says avoiding the subject of his nightmares... or Chi's for that matter. Chi flushes "F-Fine" he stammers and unbeknownst to Napaesus he'd just made the best and worst decision of his life.


End file.
